ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoulder Boulders
The remaining contestants must compete in a mini challenge, which the winner will receive an advantage in the next part of the challenge. One team is eager to win, and one camper pushes her teammates to the limit and in the end her team wins the reward challenge. In the immunity challenge, teams learn that building a statue of Toad is not going to be easy. One team struggles to choose who's going to construct the statue, while the opposing team loses two members due to the challenge being too "dangerous" for them. As the teams are building the statue, the drama grows when one female camper yells at her loyal servant for being extremely annoying. In the end one team is close to winning once again, but due to a camper throwing a tremendous fart, they lose for the first time. The opposing team celebrates victory for the first time. At the elimination ceremony, one camper escapes elimination due to one camper wanting to quit for his mistakes with his princess. In the end, it was a huge surprise for everyone and sadness came upon between two campers. Plot Killer Koopas In Smoulder Boulders the Killer Koopas were so tired because they hadn't eaten in days. Toad briefly said that the winning team would get a delicious meal of real food. This made the teams happy because Toad had not fed them in the past few days. In the first part of the challenge the teams had to throw a rock as far as you can and the team with the most points wins an advantage in the next challenge. The Killer Koopas easily won the first challenge and got their advantage. In the second part of the challenge the teams had to rebuild Toads statues based on him. The Killer Koopas were having difficulty on starting the challenge because Wario was throwing farts and distracting his teammates and didn't want to help. Soon the team had started, but Goombella, Starlow, Petey and Luigi had to sit out becouse Goombella and Starlow were armless and Petey was to big and he migth ctush the statue and nobody notice Luigi they made a great progres and thy were about to finish, but suddenly Wario said he needed to throw a big one. Toadette told him to hold it, but instead Wario threw his giant fart. Wario's fart was so big that it destroys the statue. His fart made his team lose and for the first time ever the Killer Koopas go to the elimination ceremony, and they had to eat the crud instead of the food. In the elimination ceremony Wario was suppose to be eliminated, but instead Toadsworth from the opposing team had told Toad to stop the ceremony. Toadsworth said that he quits because the princess doesn't need his service even the sexual ones. Wario had escaped from elimination and the Killer Koopas yet again didn't lose anyone from the team so it count like a victory. Screaming Star Sprites In Smoulder Boulders, the Screaming Star Sprites were exhausted and very hungry because Toad forgot to feed them for the past few days. In the throw the rock challenge the team lost by a few points. Before starting the second challenge started Mimi was telling Bowser that if he wants to be with Peach he should take down Mario first in order to accomplish his wish.The team had a small lead in the second challenge because Wario from the Killer Koopas was farting and distracting his teammates. As the team was constructing the statue of Toad, Toadsworth told Peach to not do anything because she could get hurt and that would be a bad reputation for the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was outraged and told Toadsworth to shut up and that she didn't want his help anymore and to just get away. Toadsworth said that he understood and that he wouldn't bother her anymore. Soon the Screaming Star Sprites finished the Statue of Toad and they had won the immunity challenge for the first time. During the elimination ceremony for the Killer Koopas, Toadsworth interrupted and told Toad that he quit because the Princess Peach didn't need his services anymore so instead Toadsworth took the fling of shame. This was the first time a contestant quit in Toadal Drama Returns and also even though this team won it counted like a lose. Toadsworth's Journey on TDIR Toadsworth started off extremely worried about the Princess Peach, he would always make sure the princess would be safe, and that nothing would interfere with her beautiness. In episode 2, he would always warn the others that the challenge was way too dangerous for the princess so therefore he would recommend the princess to sit out of the challenge. His teammates did not like him because he would use excuses for everything. In episode 3, Toadsworth explained to the princess to be careful and to not participate in the challenge. In episode 4, the princess finally realized that Toadsworth obsessiveness with her had to come to an end. The drama grew when Toadsworth was yelled at by the princess, from that point on Toadsworth realized that the princess did not need his help in this game anymore. In the end Toadsworth quit the game and ranked 18 overall. Before being shot away, the princess interfered and apologized to Toadsworth. From there on, Toadsworth realized that the princess is now a fully grown woman that can take care of herself. Contestants still in the competition